Solve the system of equations. $\begin{aligned} & -4x+3y = -2 \\\\ & y=x-1 \end{aligned}$ $ x=$
Solution: We are given that $ y = {x-1}$. Let's substitute this expression into the first equation and solve for $x$ as follows: $ \begin{aligned} -4x+3{y}&=-2\\\\ -4x+3\cdot({x-1})&=-2\\\\ -4x+3x-3& = -2\\\\ -x&=1\\\\ x&=-1 \end{aligned}$ Since we now know that $ x={-1}$, we can substitute this value into the second equation to solve for $y$ as follows: $\begin{aligned} y &= {x}-1 \\\\ y&={-1}-1\\\\ y&=-2 \end{aligned}$ This is the solution of the system: $\begin{aligned} &x = -1 \\\\ &y=-2 \end{aligned}$